walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Bonnie (Video Game)
Bonnie is an original character, one of the main protagonists in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC, and a supporting character in Season Two. She has her own personal story. Character Bonnie is a caring and sympathetic person who generally tries to see the best in people. Her faith in others becomes a fault at times, particularly with Carver. She initially tries to to justify his murdering Walter and Alvin (determinant) ''at the Ski Lodge and tries to suggest his killing Reggie was an accident. She is still repentant when she realizes her mistakes. When Clementine helps Bonnie see Carver's ruthless nature, she immediately helps Clementine's group escape from Howe's Hardware and accompanies them. Bonnie also shows great regret for those she has hurt. She is devastated when she accidentally kills Dee and repeatedly tries to apologize to Clementine for lying to her at the lodge and causing people to be killed. She also shows great concern for those in pain, tending to Clementine if she is hit by Carver or Troy and looking after Rebecca during her pregnancy. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Bonnie's life before or as the outbreak began, except that she might have been a student at a University or other school, due to her picture. Her mother may have passed away, because when she finds cover behind the tractor, she looks up to the sky and says "Mama watch over me". It is said by Leland that she was an addict either before or early in the zombie apocalypse. It is said that when she was found by Leland and Dee she was high on drugs or knocked out. She also told Clementine that she's never been to prison. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "400 Days" "Day 220" Bonnie's story starts off with her talking to Leland about having a snake tongue or lobster claws for hands. The player is able to choose which Bonnie can say. Leland will then mention that Bonnie has come a long way from when he and Dee found her while she was on drugs, and how they helped her to deal with it. Bonnie can thank Leland for everything or avoid the subject. Either way, Leland will caress her face, before Dee shows up. Dee immediately questions them on what it is they're talking about. Bonnie can tell the truth or lie. Dee will show Bonnie and Leland a bag that she had found. Bonnie and Leland question her on where she got the bag, or if she stole it. Bonnie later asks Dee if she could borrow her red nail polish once they got back to camp, commenting that she liked it. As the conversation gets heated about the bag, Dee begins to accuse Leland of always taking Bonnie's side and calling her his "girlfriend". Bonnie can tell Dee or Leland to stop, or can tell both she's leaving. Leland will stop Bonnie from leaving, calling her "darlin'", which angers Dee. Dee then tells Bonnie and Leland to run. Bonnie turns around to see lights coming their way. Bonnie starts to run, but is shot in the shoulder. Leland tries to turn back to help her, but Dee drags him away. Bonnie gets up and tries to run after them, sliding down a hill onto the road with the prison bus Vince was in. Bonnie awakens to the sight of a zombified Clyde (only if Russell didn't kill him during his story) and kills him, or if Clyde was killed, Bonnie will not be attacked. Bonnie gets up and runs into the cornfield, calling for Leland and Dee, with the group who shot her right behind her. Bonnie runs through the cornfield, avoiding them, before running behind a tractor for safety. Bonnie grabs a rebar from the ground and hits one of the people approaching her, only to discover it was Dee. Bonnie, in a state of panic, tries to apologize to Dee, saying it was an accident. The conversation varies, depending on what you choose for Bonnie, you could assure Dee that she wasn't trying to steal Leland away from her, or tell her that she is interested in Leland, and wanted him for herself. Dee will then die, calling her a "junkie". When Leland arrives, he sees that Bonnie is shot, and asks her if she's alright. Leland breaks down after seeing Dee dead. Bonnie can tell him the truth of what happened, or lie to him that she found Dee that way. Depending on the conversation, Leland can believe her or not. This will decide if Leland goes with Bonnie or stays with Dee. When Leland follows Bonnie, he takes the bag that Dee stole, saying that she didn't die for nothing. If Leland did stay behind, a shot can be heard while Bonnie runs away. "Day 400" Bonnie is seen at the campsite with Vince, Russell, Wyatt, Shel, and Becca, when a woman named Tavia shows up, and offers them a safe haven. Bonnie believes she is harmless and agrees that the safe haven sounds like a good idea. Becca can comment that just because Bonnie always tells the truth, depending on if she lied to Leland or not, doesn't mean everyone else can. Regardless of the decisions made in Bonnie's story, she will ultimately decide to go with Tavia to the safe haven, either alone, with a few of the group, or all of them. Bonnie stands beside Vince as he throws their photos into the fire. Bonnie says to Vince and the others, "This is a good thing. I know it is." Howe's Hardware Little is known about her life after she and her group brought by Tavia to "her" community. But noted by how Carver trusts her with main tasks, she became a valuable member of the group. It is possible that she, and Luke became good friends right before Luke decides to leave the community, due to the unsettling differences between his and Carver's idea on how to run things on the community, and the problem between Rebecca, and Carver himself stirs everything up to the point where everything is unbearable. Luke asks Bonnie to leave with him, and the rest of his group, but Bonnie refuses, and decided to stay. After Luke and his group escape, thinking she could be the one who controls the situation when Carver finds the strays, Bonnie volunteers to help search for them. Season 2 "A House Divided" Bonnie first appears by looking inside the ski lodge scouting, but she is then spotted by Kenny, Clementine and Walter. They ask her what she is doing, and Bonnie tells them that she comes from a small group that is starving and needs food. Walter gives her a generous box of food and lets her on her way. She then comes back with Johnny, Troy, and Carver and they hold Clementine's group hostage. She is then recognized by Walter and with a sad look on her face, tells him to "keep moving". She assists Carver's group in ordering Carlos, Walter, Sarita, and Nick ''(Determinant) inside the ski lodge to get the rest of the group out. She and the others are shocked to see that Johnny gets killed, which results in them being witnesses to Walter being executed, to Bonnie's surprise. Eventually, they manage to get the entire group out and take them to their community. "In Harm's Way" Bonnie is first seen standing guard behind Carver when Clementine comes back with Sarah. If Clementine gets slapped by Carver, Bonnie will walk over and help her up. She is later seen when the cabin survivors are unloaded from the truck. As she is leading the cabin survivors to the pen, she unlocks and opens the gate to the pen and gets thanked by Nick. Later on in the episode, she apologizes to Clementine, but refuses to believe her when Clementine says Carver is a bad man. After Bonnie discovers the circumstances of Reggie's death (either by Clementine or finding out on her own) she asks about it from Carver. Later on, when Clementine was about to give a walkie talkie to Luke, Bonnie takes Clementine with her to the armory. She informs Clementine that Carver came clean to her about Reggie, and that she was disturbed about how nonchalant he was. She allows Clementine to sneak away so she can bring the walkie talkie to Luke. As Carver is beating Kenny with a radio, Bonnie comes running and tells Carver that it's enough, she tells Carver that there is a breach. Seeing Kenny badly injured and (determinant) Clementine hurt is the last straw for Bonnie, and she tells the others that she will help them escape at night. Later on, during the escape, Bonnie and the others cover themselves with blood to escape, she and Sarita break cover after the death of Carlos by attacking nearby walkers in order to protect Sarah and Clementine from them. "Amid The Ruins" Bonnie first appears after Clementine, Jane and Rebecca reach Parker's Run, discovering Kenny, Mike and Bonnie to be waiting for them. Bonnie appears worried that none of the others have turned up yet. After Clementine attempts to talk with Kenny, Bonnie will talk with Clementine and the others about what they should do next, and Bonnie will specifically show her worry for Luke, claiming that he will have the plan when he gets here. After Clementine and Jane leave to search for the others, Bonnie is not seen until Clementine returns. Here, she is found caring for Rebecca, whom is in increasing pain from her pregnancy. The group decide that they need to search for supplies and safe shelter, and so Bonnie and Mike agree to search the nearby Parker's Run Memorial Museum. Bonnie is next seen when Clementine also arrives at the museum, to discover that Bonnie and Mike were unable to find anything useful as of yet. Together, the three continue to search the museum, and after Clementine discovers a confederate coat, Bonnie will begin apologizing to Clementine about the previous situation with Carver, to which Clementine can forgive her, saying that she did the right thing by finally realizing that Carver was evil. After Clementine discovers two barrels of water in a locked room, Bonnie comes over to investigate with Mike. The only entrance to the locked room is through a small gap in a window gate, which Bonnie suggests Clementine could squeeze through. If Clementine decides to do it herself, then Bonnie will help her to get through the gap, but Clementine will get stuck in the process. As soon as a walker appears on the other side, Bonnie attempts to pull Clementine out of the gap, before Mike is able to break down the door and finish off the walker. Alternatively, if Clementine refused to go through the gap, Bonnie will stick her head through it herself and will encounter the walker rather than Clementine. Bonnie will quickly retract her head from the gap, but in doing so, she bumps her head causing bruising around her eye. Mike will then continue to break down the door and pin the walker. After retrieving the water, Bonnie spots a raccoon scurrying around the museum, and she suggests that they could capture and eat it. After a brief chase, the raccoon escapes outside and reveals it has a family. The three decide to let the raccoon escape, and they return to Parker's Run with the confederate coat and water. Upon returning, Rebecca is in deep pain and begins screaming, which attracts a nearby walker herd. Bonnie and the others manage to get her to the safer observation deck, but the walkers stay close behind them. Bonnie, along with the others, holds off the walkers as Clementine finds something to block the gate. After the deck collapses from the increased weight, Bonnie will shoot some of the approaching walkers if Jane attempts to rescue Sarah, whom had toppled off of the deck when it collapsed. However, the walkers will close in and begin devouring Sarah, to which Bonnie is saddened. The group manage to collapse the remaining deck, preventing the walkers to reach them. Bonnie is later delighted to find that Rebecca managed to give a successful birth. Bonnie next appears after the group leave heading northward. She helps Rebecca up after she begins to stumble from the cold. After Arvo and his group appear, Bonnie yells at Arvo and Maud that she is a better shot and will take them both. If Clementine does nothing in reaction to Rebecca's reanimation, Bonnie will turn around and see the zombified Rebecca and become visibly saddened. As Clementine or Kenny kill Rebecca, the episode ends with several gunshots being fired. "No Going Back" Bonnie will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Bonnie has killed: *Clyde (Determinant, Zombified) *Dee (Accidental) *Leland (Determinant, Indirectly Caused) *Walter (Indirectly Caused) *Alvin (Determinant, Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Non-Canon Deaths If Bonnie fails to do certain tasks, it is possible for her to die. These deaths are considered non-canon and will result in a game over. Bonnie will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Bonnie can die.Deaths - 400 Days 2013-07-03 00008.jpg|Killed by Roman's group. BonnieDeath2.png|Killed by Roman's group. BonnieDeath3.png|Killed by an undead Clyde. 2013-07-03 00013.jpg|Killed by Clive. BonnieDeath5.png|Killed by Roman. BonnieDeath6.png|Killed by Dee. Relationships In the Epilogue, when Bonnie expresses interest in Tavia's offer of joining her survivor's group, Becca will berate her for being so gullible and naive. Based on Bonnie's story decision of whether she lied to Leland about the circumstances of Dee's death, Becca will have a determinant dialogue in the epilogue in reaction to it. If Bonnie lied to Leland, Becca will scoff at the excuse Bonnie gave him to avoid the truth. If Bonnie told Leland the truth, Becca will mock her for being too honest, and her sense of truthfulness doesn't mean everyone else needs to do the same as well. Dee Dee's relationship with Bonnie is a turbulent and rocky road. Though Dee and Leland helped Bonnie fight an addiction to drugs, Dee becomes highly suspicious of a possible affair between the two. She catches them off guard hiding from the rain under a water tower and asks what they were talking about. No matter what answer Bonnie gives her, Dee will react with doubt, but let the subject drop. Despite that, Dee and Bonnie have been shown to have a good affiliation in their shared interest in nail polish. However, she is angered when Leland calls Bonnie "darlin'" and calls out both of them for possibly flirting with each other ("I know what side your bread is buttered on. Yours, too."). When the three of them are being chased by other people carrying guns, Bonnie falls behind. Dee prevents Leland from helping her by pulling him away. Even so, Dee does care in not wanting to leave Bonnie on her own, and tries to search for her in the cornfields while carrying a flashlight. Unable to see Dee in the dark, Bonnie mistakenly believes she is one of the other people, and hits her over the head with a rebar. Stunned, Bonnie frantically apologizes and explains what happened. As Dee lays dying, her own subconscious hatred for Bonnie comes bubbling to the surface. Leland Leland and Dee found Bonnie while she was still hooked on drugs, and got her back on the right track. Bonnie has been thankful for Leland and Dee for what they had done in helping her. Despite being married to Dee, Leland has a romantic interest in Bonnie. Depending on in-game choices in this story, Bonnie can pursue a possible romance, or just stick to being friends with him. He accidentally angers Dee when he calls Bonnie "darlin'", which fuels his wife's speculation they are having an affair. When Leland comes across Dee's dead body, Bonnie has the option to lie or be honest with him. After these events, if Leland chooses to follow Bonnie, their relationship, regardless of player's choices, will be inevitably severed by them parting ways from each other. Russell In the epilogue, Bonnie and Russell disagree with each other when Bonnie expresses interest in Tavia's offer of joining her survivor's group, and Russell refuses to trust her, with Bonnie pointing out that he doesn't trust anyone. If Bonnie left Leland behind, she will say how they have food, medicine, which the latter Russell taunts her for, much to Bonnie's anger. Vince Bonnie seems to have a good relationship with Vince and seems to view him as the leader of their group, or at least a reliable friend who did the bulk of the watch duty. When Becca insults Bonnie over her decisions, Vince disarms her, showing that he cared for Bonnie. Tavia Bonnie initially had her suspicions for Tavia, but when Tavia explains her community and offers them a safe haven. Bonnie believes she is harmless and agrees that the safe haven sounds like a good idea. Regardless of the decisions made in Bonnie's story, she will ultimately decide to go with Tavia to the safe haven, either alone, with a few of the group, or all of them. During In Harm's Way, she shows her disagreement towards her, when she criticizes the sweater she made for Clementine. Carver Bonnie is part of Carver's group, and so it is assumed they have a good relationship as Bonnie is not part of the 'yard' group. However, Bonnie herself begins to question the leadership of Carver, especially after discovering the circumstances of Reggie's death. After Bonnie witnesses Carver viciously beating Kenny she ultimately decides to help Clementine's group to escape Howe's Hardware, which ends their friendship entirely. Bonnie's initial trust in Carver seems to have partially been based off of Carver lying to her. If Clementine says she was hungry while spending her first night in the yard, Bonnie is surprised, having been told that Clementine's group would be fed every day. Troy Bonnie and Troy are not seen interacting but it can be assumed that they are friends and part of a small group of survivors that are hunting Clementine's group. However, Bonnie gets upset if Troy hits Clementine during "In Harm's Way". Later when Jane shoots and leaves Troy for dead outside of the store, Bonnie shows no emotion, and instead looks away, showing that she never liked him. Johnny Bonnie and Johnny are both part of Carver's group, it is assumed they have a good relationship even though they are seen interacting very little. When Bonnie tells Johnny to keep watch at the window he does so without argument, although after Johnny is shot and killed by Kenny, Bonnie isn't shown to be saddened and instead more startled by the gun shot. Walter Bonnie and Walter initially seemed to have a positive relationship. Bonnie puts on a façade of innocence when first discovered by Walter, claiming that she has a family nearby and desperately needs food. Walter falls for her ploy, and delivers her a entire box of it. Bonnie feels guilty for taking so much, but Walter insists, only asking that she shows the same kindness to someone else down the line. Seemingly appreciative, Bonnie thanks him and leaves. However, she later betrays his trust by leading Carver to the lodge. When Walter notices Bonnie, she feels somewhat remorseful, but tries to keep up an uncaring attitude. Walter continues to give her looks of reapproach which appear to deal blows to her confidence in the purpose of her mission, but she is quick to cover up those feelings. However, when Walter is executed unexpectedly by Carver, Bonnie is shocked and almost seems saddened. In "In Harm's Way", Bonnie tells Clementine that Carver only killed Walter to protect themselves. Clementine Despite lying about her reason for being at the ski lodge, Bonnie takes a liking to Clementine when they first meet and helps her up if Carver smacks her during "In Harm's Way". Bonnie immediately apologizes to Clementine when they work in the armory together, expressing guilt to her over leading Carver to their locations. She also gives a jacket to Clementine which she had found at the lodge. Throughout the series Bonnie looks out for Clementine's well-being and tends to her if she is ever injured, such as if she is hit by Troy for trying to stop Carver from beating Kenny. During the escape from Howe's Hardware, when Sarah's screaming alerts nearby walkers to herself and Clementine, Bonnie will try to assist them by shooting at the walkers approaching them. Luke Bonnie and Luke were members of Carver's community and knew each other fairly well. Luke and the group offered Bonnie a chance to join them when they escaped, though she chickened out. Bonnie thought that Luke's plan was crazy, though she later regretted not escaping alongside him and the others. It's been hinted several times that Bonnie seems to wish Luke was around and safe, as evident by her conversation with Clementine that Luke previously invited her to escape. Bonnie is later glad to see Luke safe, and helps him and the others escape, to which he appreciates her for. Later on, Bonnie and Luke watch after and assist each other while walking past the herd undetected. Kenny In "A House Divided", Bonnie helps Carver capture Kenny and the group at the lodge. Later, in the episode "In Harm's Way", Bonnie tells Clementine that Carver only killed Walter and Alvin (Determinant) to protect his people, and chastises Kenny for opening fire on the lodge. Later, when Carver beats Kenny for stealing the walkie-talkie, Bonnie begs him to stop, and appears to be angry and surprised at Carver's aggressiveness. Bonnie then tells Carlos to do his best to save Kenny, indicating she cares about his well being. Later, Bonnie helps Kenny and the others escape the community, and leaves with them. Nick In "In Harm's Way", if Nick was saved in "A House Divided". Nick would thank her sarcastically when Bonnie and Troy escort the "prisoners" to their pen. which Bonnie would reply, "yup". With Bonnie involvement in the group's first attempt to run away from Carver's, it is possible that the two know each other fairly well. Mike Although their interactions together a minimal, they seem to have a good friendship and a trust in other most likely developed at their time at Howe's Hardware. During "Amid The Ruins", they willingly went together to the museum to find supplies to help deliver Rebecca's baby. They also shown a good sense of teamwork when they attempt to coax Clementine into crawling through the ticket booth. While Clementine searches in the museum, Bonnie in the background says to Mike he didn't need to come with her, but he replies he wanted to. If Bonnie tried to get the water, her face will have a bruise, Clementine will be sorry about it, but she says she wasn't sure her face is the "best" feature, which Mike says it's not true. After that they share a look while Clementine smiles. Maud Bonnie met Maud for the first time when Arvo's gang confronted her group. In the middle of the arguments, she can be heard telling Maud to back off, and don't even think about pulling the trigger. Maud telling her the same thing, but with russian, the language that Bonnie doesn't understand thus making the tension between the two increasing.}} Appearances Video Game Season 1 Season 2 Trivia *Bonnie, along with Vince, Shel, Wyatt, and Russell, were introduced via Vines from the Telltale Games official Twitter account early June 2013. **Bonnie, though, is the only one that is not in the cover of the game. *Bonnie is one of two characters Erin Yvette has voiced, the other being Molly. *Bonnie was a drug addict before finding Leland and Dee. **The other protagonists are aware of this, as Russell berates her at the mention of "medicine" being abundant at Tavia's haven. **In "Amid the Ruins", if Bonnie is injured during the confrontation with the Walker at the Museum, Mike will ask if he can check her arm. In response, Bonnie will stop him from checking, claiming that she wasn't bit, just covering "Old scars". This hints towards heroin being one of the substances she was addicted to, prior to the events of Season 2. *Bonnie is the second known female survivor in the game to accidentally kill an ally with the first being Lilly if Lee chose to save Doug. **Bonnie whacks Dee's head with a rebar, believing the latter to be from the group that is hunting them down. *If you play all five stories of "400 Days" in the chronological order, and kill zombified Clyde in Russell's story, Bonnie's story has no interaction with a walker. *Bonnie is the second character from the "400 Days" DLC to appear in Season 2, the first being Roman. **She is also the first one alive encountered by Clementine. References ru:Бонни Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:400 Days Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Protagonist Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Player Character Category:NPC Category:Howe's Hardware Category:Alive